Body Swap
by ArwynandCole
Summary: Yeah, yeah, another Mega Weapon change story, but what happens when the only ones swapped are my OC, Arwyn, and Kai? Will her love, Cole, go over the edge? Rated T for some language and suggestive theme/situations. Originally entitled "He/She". One-shot.


**A/N: Some sexually suggestive material ahead. If you have any questions about my OC Arwyn, read my profile. My imagination wanted some things to be different in Ninjago (like Arwyn is actually my Green Ninja), so stretch yours. ****Just for fun! **This takes place around the time of "Child's Play". Hope you like! Oh, and I don't own Ninjago, blah, blah.

Garmadon met up with the ninja team and used the Mega Weapon to "change and distract the ninja" before escaping. Everyone seemed to be unaffected….

Cole breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at everyone. "Thank goodness! It seems like nothing happened."

Kai seemed a little confused. "Then why am I standing next to myself? And why am I wearing green and sound like Arwyn?"

Arwyn glanced down at herself, then at Kai and exclaimed in a panic, "OH MY GOD! You ARE me! And I'm you! What the heck happened?!"

Cole looked quickly from Arwyn to Kai and back with a shocked expression, gasping, "WHAT?!"

"Well, I'm still me," assessed Zane. "What about you, Jay?"

"I think I'm good, too," Jay stated with a nod.

"However, it appears that the Mega Weapon hit Kai and Arwyn," said the ice ninja. "It must have caused their minds to switch bodies."

Cole was still having trouble comprehending this. "WHAT?! THE HECK?!"

Jay laughed, "Well, Kai, you always wanted to be the Green Ninja!"

"Shut up, Jay!" snapped Kai, then he looked down at himself/Arwyn and said with surprise, "I have breasts!"

Cole and Arwyn pointed at Kai, shouting together, "DO NOT TOUCH THOSE! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Kai gave them a look of disbelief, saying, "Okay, now you're just being unreasonable…"

Arwyn, eyes wide, grabbed her/Kai's head as if in pain. "What are we going to do about this?!"

"Do not panic," began Zane. "Sensei Wu might be able to help. We need to get back to the _Bounty_ quickly."

"Why did it have to be Kai?!" lamented Cole as his gaze went from the fire ninja to his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm not thrilled with this either!" stated Kai indignantly.

Jay laughed, "Heh, heh! Better him than me! I wouldn't want Arwyn seeing _me_ naked!"

Kai and Cole turned to Jay with shocked expressions, as though this thought was a revelation.

"What?" asked Jay warily.

"She'll see me…," Kai started with concern, but then ended with a smile, "and I'll see her…"

An irate Cole turned on Kai, pointing his finger testily at him. "_I_ haven't seen her naked! Why should you be able to?!"

Arwyn was still standing to the side holding her/Kai's head. Zane stepped in between Cole and Kai/Arwyn, saying soothingly, "Please be calm. I'm sure this is all going to turn out fine, and there is nothing to worry about."

"Fine?! Fine?! Think about this. What is he going to do to her body when he's alone?!" Cole spat with irritation.

Arwyn finally lost it, shouting, "Okay, stop this! You're both scaring me!"

"What makes you think this is so bad because she swapped with me?" asked Kai sharply. "It's not like I'm gonna molest her or something!"

"Because I remember how you used to feel about her!" retorted Cole.

"She's like my sister now, for God's sake!" Kai said defensively.

Cole narrowed his eyes at Kai/Arwyn, saying in a low voice, "Your _friend's_ sister, _maybe_."

Kai glared back at him. "Calm down, big boy. Being that this is _my_ body right now, it would just _not_ be the same!"

Arwyn covered her ears with her hands in denial, saying, "I can't listen to this!"

Kai was quiet a moment, then suddenly paled, turning to Arwyn. "Oh, no. I just thought of something. It's not, like, …that… _time_, is it?"

Arwyn lowered her hands and gave Kai a sadistic look. "Oh, how I wish it was."

Back at the _Bounty_, Sensei Wu calmly assessed the situation, then stated that a certain tea would be procured the next day if possible. Everyone just had to wait patiently.

Jay, Zane, and Cole walked into the game room after speaking with Sensei Wu.

"Okay, maybe Kai, as Arwyn, should get her room," reasoned Jay. "But where is Arwyn, as Kai, going to sleep? She can't stay in the bunkroom with us! That would just be too weird! I can't walk around in my underwear with her in there."

Zane raised his eyebrows at the lightning ninja. "We do not wish you to walk around in your underwear even if Arwyn is _not_ in there."

"Ha ha, funny guy," said Jay dryly. "You know what I mean. Do we have another room somewhere, Cole?"

Cole thought a moment. "Not a clean one. Maybe she could stay with Nya. Kai's her brother, after all."

Jay hesitantly muttered, "Uh, if she stays in there, then Nya's not alone…"

"You can stay away from Nya for a couple of nights. It won't kill you," Cole informed him with disapproval.

"Heh, I know that! What do you think I am?" Jay laughed nervously.

Arwyn/Kai walked into the room at that point with a scowl, saying, "I could hear you down the hall…"

Jay jumped over the couch. "I-I don't go to Nya's room!" he stammered defensively.

Arwyn/Kai gave him a skeptical look before flopping down on the couch. "Chillax, Jay. It's Arwyn in here, remember?" She looked across at Cole as Jay came out from hiding. "And by the way, I'm not giving up my room, and Kai is not giving up his bed. So deal with it."

Cole held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, no big deal. Kai'll just need to be sure he stays covered while we're all in there."

"And you may want to get him to change his sheets before he goes to bed tonight, too. He may have cooties living in them," added Jay with a helpful grin.

Later, in the kitchen as Cole was starting supper, Arwyn/Kai came in to help. Seeing him at the counter measuring ingredients, she did what she would normally do with this opportunity. She walked up behind him and slid her hands around his waist under his belt.

Without having to stand on tiptoe as usual, she brushed her lips along the side of his neck, just as Jay, Zane, and Kai/Arwyn walked in for snacks. At that moment, when he turned his head toward the kiss, all Cole saw was Kai's shock of spiky hair over his shoulder. He jerked away violently in alarm, spilling half of everything he was preparing and letting loose a string of curse words.

Arwyn stepped back with a confused and rejected expression until she realized why the other three were rolling on the floor laughing, and Cole was nearly standing on the counter trying to get away from her.

Arwyn chuckled apologetically, "Oops, I'm sorry. I forgot what that must look like. Guess I can forget about cuddling with you for a while."

Once Zane, Jay, and Kai had gotten control of themselves and snacks, Arwyn glanced at them, then quickly looked back at Kai, pointing a finger. "What is that you're putting in my mouth?"

Kai paused with a Twinkie almost to his teeth. "Huh? It's a Twinkie. Everybody knows that."

"You are not going to poison my body with that junk! Get something else like crackers or yogurt!" she ordered irately.

"Make me," challenged Kai as he ran from the kitchen, stuffing the Twinkie in his mouth along the way.

"You're going to ruin your appetite for supper!" yelled Arwyn through the door, sounding like a mother/father even to herself.

"That's his goal," muttered Jay as he eyed Cole's concoction starting to simmer on the stove.

"Hey! You don't have to eat!" Cole responded, offended, as Jay and Zane ducked out of the kitchen with their hands full of Ding Dongs.

"We should not be bringing that junk onto the ship," griped Arwyn. "He's gonna cause me to gain fifty pounds before we can get back to normal."

"You'd still be beautiful," Cole reassured her without looking up from his vegetable chopping.

"Really?" She paused, leaning back against the counter and observing Cole's reactions. "And what if we didn't get back to normal?"

He stopped chopping, but did not look at her. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, what if Sensei can't fix this, and Kai and I are stuck in each other's bodies? Forever. What's going to happen to _us_?" She motioned to herself and Cole.

Cole became flustered. "I've been trying not to think about that. You know I love you…"

"Yes, and my love for you would not change. But judging from your reaction to my kiss a few minutes ago, it appears that our relationship would," she said with concern.

Still not looking at her, Cole responded defensively, "I'm sorry about earlier. You just startled me. I mean, you're in Kai's body for Pete's sake! It feels weird to even be talking you to like this, since you look like him!"

"So looks are all that matter?" she baited, brows knit, leaning in closer to try to get him to make eye contact.

"No! But then there would be the other thing…,"he paused.

"What thing?" she asked quizzically.

"You know," he paused again and looked further away uncomfortably. "Intimacy. It'd be hard to get to that point with you as…Kai."

She reflected on that a moment. "I guess I could see that being a problem for you," she admitted. "But would it kill you to at least hug me or look me in the face while we're talking about this? Suspend reality for a minute and try to see Arwyn here?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing them with his fingertips. "Why are we even discussing this when everything's gonna be back to normal tomorrow? Sensei's gonna get that tea he promised, and we won't even have to worry about this…"

"We're discussing this because you acted like I was poisonous, and there's always that chance that the cure won't work. What then?" she pressed him.

"I don't know!" he admitted in frustration, finally turning to look Arwyn/Kai in the face. "I don't know. I guess we'd just continue as we are at this point, become companions for life, adopt a couple of kids, and turn into two old men together!" He waved his arms in the air for drama.

"Geez, all I wanted to know was if you'd let me touch you once in while without recoiling. I didn't expect you to plan our entire future out right now," she retorted in annoyance.

"No, no, you're right. I'm sorry I got upset," he apologized, calming down and stepping closer to her while looking into her eyes. "I didn't want to bring it up, but I'm also worried about the 'what if'. I know you don't like being like this, and I certainly wouldn't want to live with Kai forever, so…," he did not finish as he looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, it's not all that great being the opposite sex," she laughed falteringly and looked away.

Cole stepped in front of Arwyn where she still leaned against the counter. He took a deep breath. "Just to prove that I can suspend reality and looks aren't all that matter to me… and that I love you…" he began nervously, took her/Kai's face in his hands, and leaned toward her.

She caught her breath in anticipation and leaned forward to meet him. As their eyes closed and their lips touched, they heard a collective gasp and Jay say, "Oh…my…God", from the kitchen entryway.

They froze in position, but did not open their eyes. Cole whispered against her lips, "Should we act like they're not there?" Arwyn responded by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him harder.

Jay fled the scene to find Nya and report the latest. Kai stood aghast and disgusted in the doorway, at a loss for words. Zane took photos for discussion later.

After a moment, Arwyn and Cole parted and she released him, smiling, turning nonchalantly to the counter to begin cleaning up the mess Cole had made in his earlier panic.

Zane was still standing in the doorway with a grin as photos were being saved to a file.

Kai began protesting Cole's behavior. "I can't believe you kissed me! Right in front of everybody! Brothers don't _do_ that to each other! How could you embarrass me like that?!"

Cole's face turned a bright red as he said defensively, "I wasn't kissing _you_, I was kissing _Arwyn_! Get that straight right now!"

"The problem is, nothing looked straight about it," retorted Kai.

Cole glared at him and went to help Arwyn with his mess.

Jay came running in with Nya and exclaimed with disappointment, "Aww, they stopped!"

"But I got photos," Zane informed him with a mischievous smile and raised eyebrows.

Nya addressed Arwyn/Kai, saying, "Cole kissed you?" When Arwyn smiled and nodded, Nya sighed, "That is so romantic! He did it and didn't care who saw or what it looked like!"

Jay looked at his girlfriend with surprise and confusion. "You like that Cole basically kissed _Kai_?!"

"Yeah! It's very romantic that he doesn't care what Arwyn looks like," she answered.

Jay brightened up and said, "If you like that, I'll kiss Kai if you want me to!"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "That would just be weird."

Kai pointed at Jay warningly. "Don't get any ideas now or later, buddy!"

That evening, Kai/Arwyn headed out of the game room saying in a singsong voice, "Well, I'm off to the shower. Think about _that_ while I'm in there, Cole."

Cole gritted his teeth and growled at him.

Without looking up from her book, Arwyn/Kai said, "Kai, if I even _think_ you're doing anything I might consider objectionable in there, think about _this:_ I will shave _everything_ while I'm in the shower later."

Kai paused in the doorway with a concerned frown. "Everything?"

Arwyn looked up at him and smiled maliciously. "Everything."

Kai raised his eyebrows and gave a tooth-filled grin. "I'll be out in a jiffy!"

In the morning, everyone gathered in the dining area for breakfast.

Arwyn/Kai walked in yawning. "Good morning, everybody." Her/his hair was neatly brushed down and tossed to the side, similar to Cole's hairstyle.

Kai/Arwyn looked up from his cereal as everyone greeted her. "Morning…Hey, why haven't you fixed my hair? It's totally flat!"

Arwyn sat at the table next to Cole who nonchalantly took her hand. He did not feel totally comfortable deliberately kissing her in front of everyone yet. She turned to Kai and said defensively, "I don't know what to do with this stuff! And you didn't do anything with my hair, either."

Kai ran a hand through the shoulder-length waves. "I've never had this much hair to deal with! It's not easy!"

"Whatever," sighed Arwyn. "Just pull it up out of your face so it at least looks like you care."

"You didn't even shave…" Kai observed, gazing at her/his face with disbelief.

"What? Do you want me to hack up your face? I've never shaved that body part before!" Arwyn said with exasperation.

Kai stood up from the table. "Fine! But I can't stand to look at this. Come with me. We're gonna gel that head and shave right now!"

As she was pulled out of the room by Kai, Arwyn muttered, "And they say women are vain…"

Sensei walked into the command center just after lunchtime carrying a small parcel. "I have the tea to change you and Kai back to your normal selves," he announced while handing the package to Arwyn.

"Alleluia!" Arwyn/Kai cried, snatching it from him and starting to run to the door. "Ooops!" she exclaimed as she skidded to a stop and dashed back to Wu. "Thank you, Chichi!" she said before quickly kissing him on the cheek and running out to find Kai/Arwyn.

"Just break the vial in a room with the two of you present!" he called after her, shaking his head with a smile.

"Okay!"

Kai was lounging in the bunkroom when she found him. "We have the tea! Come with me!" she shouted, grabbing him by the sleeve and pulling him off of his top bunk.

"Whoa!" he yelled, barely landing on his feet. "Where are we going?"

"To the smallest room we can find. I don't want to waste any of this stuff!" she replied, yanking open the door to a supply closet off the hallway. She stuffed him inside, then squeezed in next to him and shut the door. "Okay, here goes," she said, dropping the vial onto the floor where it shattered.

"Phew, that smells like tar!" coughed Kai. "I can't see a thing. Did we change?" he asked reaching forward.

"Yes, and get your hands off of my chest, please," she warned.

He chuckled. "I'm gonna miss those. You sure you don't want to stay in here a little longer…"

"Get out, now," Arwyn growled. "I have somewhere to go."

"Okay, fine. But you're missing out. We could play '7 Minutes in Heaven'…" he said seductively.

"OUT!" she yelled as she opened the door and pushed him, stumbling, into the hallway.

"Okay, okay! Just use me and abuse me! Where do you need to be in such a hurry?" he asked as he regained his footing.

"To find Cole!" she answered, striding purposefully down the hall.

"Ooh! Cole!" Kai said excitedly, and his eyes lit up. He hastily shoved Arwyn to the side and ran ahead of her to the game room where he found Cole playing video games with Jay and Zane.

Kai slid into the room with a panicked expression, shouting, "We used the tea Sensei brought us…_and it didn't work!"_

Cole jerked his head toward Kai, all color draining from his face. The game controller cracked audibly as he clenched it tightly in his hands. "It…didn't work?" he croaked.

"He's a lying ass!" yelled Arwyn as she ran up to the game room door. "And thanks for pushing me into the wall, you jerk!" She irately shoved Kai onto the couch between Jay and Zane who were laughing their heads off at Cole's reaction when they realized what was going on.

"Arwyn?" Cole asked hopefully looking up at her from his seat on the floor as she stood over a grinning Kai with her hands on her hips.

"Real nice, Kai!" Arwyn scolded as she gestured to Cole. "Did you _have_ to try to give him a heart attack?"

Cole slapped his hand to his forehead and fell backward onto the floor. "Oh, thank God!" he breathed with relief.

Arwyn turned and looked down at the ninja leader lying on the floor, a grin spreading across her face. "Now you don't have an excuse not to cuddle!" she declared as she pounced onto his muscular frame.

Picking up the remote control, Kai glanced at the couple on the floor. "That looks better than Cole kissing _me_," he commented.

Jay thought about Nya and ran to find her.

Zane took photos.

**A/N: Please, please, please review! (Unless you didn't like it, then don't bother!)**

** Chichi=father  
**


End file.
